OnePieceFiction
by Monkey.D.Rubis
Summary: Je vous présente cette fiction qui parlera d'une jeune fille qui tombe sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche. Elle n'a pas vraiment un caractère facil.. Restera t-elle avec eux ? Pour le savoir lisez la ;


Chapitre 1 :

Tout le monde était sur le pont, parlait, criait, s'éclatait ! Une sorte de mini fête improvisée comme d'hab'... Je commença à m'engréner avec Satch quand soudain on entendit un bruit sourd. Tout le monde se dirigea a bâbord et vit une petite barque avec une fille inconsciente couverte de sang au niveau de la hanche droite... Personne ne bougeait, comme choqué...

-Père : Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller la récupérer !

Je sauta dans la barque, pris la jeune fille agonisante dans mes bras et remonta sur le bateau. Tout le monde la regarder avec les yeux pétillant... Je la conduisis à l'infirmerie et la posa doucement sur le lit. J'appela les infirmières, en attendant qu'elles arrivent je souleva légèrement son T-shirt laissant apparaître sa blessure. Elle avait une entaille d'environ 10cm dans le ventre du côté droit.. Comment elle a fait pour rester en vie ? Une personne normal serait déjà mort.. Enfin, les infirmières arrivent et me demandent de sortir pour pouvoir la soigner tranquillement. Je sors donc, retourne sur le pont et alla voir Père.

-Père : Alors, comment va t-elle ?

-Moi : Elle est encore en vie mais je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira, elle a une entaille de 10cm dans le ventre..

-Père : Je vois.. Dans tout les cas je veux que tu restes avec elle.

-Moi : Très bien. Je vais voir si les infirmières ont fini de la soigner.

-Père : Ace ! Quand elle sera réveillée, je voudrais que tu me l'amènes.

-Moi : Entendu.

Je retourna à l'infirmerie, elles avaient l'air d'avoir fini de la soigner, j'entra et vis le lit vide.. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est déjà morte ! Pourtant elle semblait s'accrocher pour rester en vie... Enfin du moins c'est ce que j'avais pu ressentir quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras.. Je me suis sûrement trompé..

-Moi : Elle ne s'en ai pas tiré ?

-Infirmière : Si, elle est sous la douche.

-Moi : Sous la douche ? Mais elle est réveillée ?!

-Infirmière : Oui, quand on a eu fini de la recoudre elle s'est réveillée et a demandé si elle pouvait se doucher.

-Moi : Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

-Infirmière : Ben oui.

-Moi : Et si elle tombe dans les pommes !

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle était avec sa serviette et me regardait bizarrement.. Ses cheveux mouillés dégouliner par terre, l'infirmière lui tendit des vêtements propres et elle retourna dans la salle de bain. L'infirmière partie, j'étais seul et j'attendais qu'elle sorte pour pouvoir l'amener à Père. C'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit déjà sur pied, elle agonisait quand on la trouvée... C'est bizarre.. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et je commençais à m'inquiéter, si ça se trouve elle s'est évanouie.. Je me leva et commença à marcher, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et elle apparue.

-... : T'es qui ?

-Moi : C'est vrai je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Ace, Portgas. , enchanté.

-Rubis : Moi c'est Rubis.

-Moi : Tu veux bien me suivre, Père voudrait te parler.

-Rubis : Euh...d'accord..

__ _**Point de vue de Rubis °**_

Je suiva ce fameux Ace à travers plusieurs couloirs, il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. On entendit un « entré » grave, Ace poussa la porte et je vis un homme immense assis sur un lit en buvant du saké, je dois avouer qu'il était impressionnant.. Je suppose que c'est lui « Père »

-Père : Merci Ace, laisse nous s'il te plaît.

-Ace : Très bien. _se tournant vers moi __,_ Ne tente rien !

-Père : Ne t'inquiète pas Ace !

Il partit en fermant la porte doucement... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a dit de ne rien tenter... Je regarda l'homme sur le lit, l'atmosphère était tendue et j'observais la pièce légèrement tendue...

-Père : Alors, déjà sur pieds ?

-Moi : Euh oui.. _doucement_

-Père : Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi : Rubis et toi papy ?

-Père : Papy...tu es bien insouciante !

-Moi : Pourquoi, t'es qui ?

-Père : Tu ne me connais pas ! Barbe Blanche ça ne te dis rien ?

-Moi : Si vaguement. C'est toi ?

-Père : Exactement ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Moi : C'est à dire ?

-Père : Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

-Moi : Non, non... _baissant les yeux_

-Père : Si tu veux rester ici, l'équipage t'acceuilleras à bras ouvert !

-Moi : Pourquoi je resterais ici papy ?! Je connais personne..

-Père : Tu apprendrais à les connaître et tu deviendrais ma fille.

-Moi : T'es marrant l'vieux ! J'ai pas envie de devenir ta fille !

Je me retourna et claqua la porte. Je marchais dans les couloirs en espérant trouver la sortie... Ce bateau est beaucoup trop grand ! Au bout de quelques minutes je sentais ma tête tourner, je voyais tout flou, j'avais du mal à rester debout... J'ai du perdre trop de sang, je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir.. Avant de tomber dans les pommes j'aperçus une silhouette puis le noir total..


End file.
